Alfred x reader
by Natali delatorre
Summary: When your boyfriend Gilbert cheats on you. You go to your only best friend...Alfred. Will you love again or will you fall in love again READ TO FIND OUT


I don't own hetalia or you

You were coming home to your aperment that you are your boyfriend Gilbert lived in had. As you were tryin to unlock the door you heared sounds on the other side of the door but you ignored it thinking it was Gilbert doing Somthing.  
As you opened the door shock, rage, and sadness filled you all at once. You saw your boyfriend kissing some other chick on the couch. As he realized you saw what had happened he quickly got and said " (y/n) it's not what it looks like! " but you were already out the door and going down the stairs with tears in your eyes.

You were running somewhere but you didn't know were. Until you were in front of a house that you always went to when you were young to sleepover or play with you best friend. You knock on the door only to have it awnser moments later by you childhood friend...Alfred.

When he saw you he gave you with that big smile of his that you loved " hey (y/n)! " he said but saw that you been crying and pulled in for a big bear hug and said " what happend? " you said " Gilbert cheated on me " then you started to cry harder. Alfred then said " that jerk... you were just too good for him okay " he had fire in his eyes. Eyes that wanted to see Gilbert dead but he just brought you in the house and closed the door behind him.

As you both sat on the couch he said " ok now tell me the whole story " After you told him everything that happened today he told you " hey...do you...um... want to stay here until you feel better? " you nodded your head while you rubbed the tears away trying not to cry and stay strong. " ok then do you want to eat anything before you get ready for bed? " you nodded your head again.

As you walked to the kitchen you just sat down waiting for the grilled cheese sandwich that Alfred made everytime he wanted to cheer you up. As you just stared at the plate in front of you, replaying what happend when you walked in on your boyfriend Gilbert.

Alfred saw this and tried to make you feel better by saying some jokes " Why aren't there any WalMarts in Afghanistan? Because there's a Target on every corner! " he said only to get nothing from you he sighed as he got up but at the same moment his cat (neko america) jumped on your lap making you look down at him only to have him to look up right back at you. He meowed once a rubbed his body against you make you giggle. You picked him up in your arms as you got up from your chair and you walked to the couch and played a little with him.

Alfred saw this and a smile was a his face then he went his room and came back with clothes In his hands and said " here put these on " and handed you the clothes. You just stop playing with the cat and went to the bathroom only to come back wearing sweat pants and a gray shirt. " wow! You even look cute in sweats " you blushed a little when he said that and quickly went to the couch with you head down hoppeing he wouldn't notice.

As you saw the couch you noticed it already had a blanket and pillow on it. You said " good night Al " then he said " good night (y/n)! " back and went to his room. As the night pasted you couldn't sleep you tossed and turned on the couch but nothing worked. You just keeled on thinking what you did wrong with Gilbert for him to cheat on you. It was 1:00 am and you still weren't asleep. You began to sit up only to look into the hall that lead to Alfred's room.

You slowly got up and walked to his room very slowly thinking what to say if he was up. Now you were front of his door as you tapped lightly on the door with your knockles. About 15 seconds later you heard a faint " come in "  
You opened the door only to peak inside with your head to find your friend siting up on his bed looking at you without his glasses. He said " couldn't sleep? " and you nodded your head only to slowly get closer and closing the door behind you. He opened his arms which was telling you that you could come and sleep with him.

You quickly ran into the warm arms that smelled like hamburgers and happiness. You began to feel you eye lids get heavier and felt the warm breath of Alfred's on your head. You feel asleep 1 minutes later only to be woken up by a loud knock at the front door.


End file.
